Ne plus jamais manquer de rien
by JessSwann
Summary: Scarlett et Rhett sont mariés, petite scène de leur vie quotidienne Ecrit pour la communauté LJ 7 Péchés sur le thème Avarice


**Disclaimers : La reine Margaret bien sûr^^**

_**Coucou ^^ juste une petite scène possible entre les Butler j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Ne plus jamais manquer de rien**

« Trente, soixante, cent, WADE HAMPTON ! Cesse immédiatement de faire autant de bruit, s'interrompit Scarlett avant de reprendre. Cent dix, cent vingt-six…

- Scarlett ? Que faites-vous donc ? » Demanda Rhett en haussant le sourcil.

La jeune femme lui adressa à peine un regard.

« Mes comptes. »

Rhett émit un petit rire indulgent.

« N'en avez-vous donc jamais assez de compter mon argent ? »

Cette fois Scarlett leva le nez de son livre de compte et le fixa.

« Morbleu, j'aime autant affronter l'armée des Nordistes entière plutôt que ces yeux là ! Plaisanta Rhett. Allons Scarlett, posez vos livres et venez donc me rejoindre.

- Je ne vois aucune raison de le faire, répondit Scarlett, vexée. Et… Oh mais qu'est-ce donc que ceci ?

- Quoi donc ma charmante et délicate épouse ? » La railla Rhett.

Scarlett lui lança un nouveau regard furibond.

« Cessez donc avec vos taquineries et expliquez-moi pourquoi vous avez donné cent dollars à Fanny Elsing. »

Rhett soupira.

« Voyons voir, attendu que je suis marié à la femme la plus accomplie et la plus douce d'Atlanta, cela ne peut être pour payer les faveurs de Fanny… C'est donc un don pour les veuves de guerre. »

Scarlett s'étrangla à demi.

« Un don ? Mais de quel droit dilapidez-vous notre fortune pour engraisser cette vache de Fanny ! »

Cette fois Rhett perdit sa bonne humeur.

« Scarlett, ma chère, je vous rappelle que cet argent est le mien, durement gagné à la sueur de mon front

- Vous voulez dire en exploitant la misère du Sud !

- A la sueur de MON front et que par conséquent j'engraisserai toutes les vaches qu'il me plaira. »

Scarlett le fixa.

« Fanny n'a jamais eu une parole aimable pour vous, elle vous considère comme un forban.

- Hé, nous savons tous les deux qu'elle a raison.

- Et elle me traite d'arriviste, moi une O'Hara de Tara!

- A demi irlandaise par son butor de père et

- Oh taisez-vous donc Rhett. » Lâcha Scarlett avant de se lever.

Rhett, surpris, la regarda tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Que diable ? Scarlett où allez-vous donc ?

- Récupérer mon argent qu'est-ce que vous croyez. »

Rhett la rattrapa et serra son bras.

« Vous n'en ferez rien.

-Taratata, » répondit Scarlett avec insouciance.

La poigne de Rhett se referma un peu plus sur son bras.

« Non Scarlett, je vous l'interdis.

- Quoi ? Et pour quelles raisons ? Vous détestez les Elsing et vous dites sans cesse que Fanny vous fait horreur avec ses tenues dépenaillées. »

Rhett joua quelques instants avec la dentelle de la robe de Scarlett avant de répondre.

« Je déteste tous les habitants d'ici, mais ils forment une société digne et fière.

- Peuh, un groupe de crève la faim vous voulez dire ?

- Peut être mais dites moi Scarlett depuis combien de temps Wade n'a pas été invité chez l'un d'entre eux ? Ou Ella ?

- Mes enfants ont tout ce qu'il leur faut ici, et Beau Wilkes est venu hier.

- Beau Wilkes, grinça Rhett. Voici votre seule entreprise de charité, Scarlett. Ashley Wilkes. »

Scarlett se raidit immédiatement.

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

- Bien sûr que si vous voyez, depuis trois mois que nous sommes mariés j'entretiens Ashley Wilkes comme le faisait ce pauvre Frank avant moi.

- Je vous interdis de parler de Frank ! S'insurgea Scarlett. Quant aux Wilkes et bien… Melly était la sœur de Charles et elle est comme une sœur pour moi. Comment pouvez-vous être assez cruel pour me reprocher de lui venir en aide ?

- Une sœur vraiment ? Releva Rhett. Dans ce cas, vous allez envoyer ce mandat que Suellen vous réclame avec tant d'assistance depuis plusieurs semaines n'est ce pas ? »

Scarlett se décomposa.

« Avez-vous perdu la tête Rhett ? Sue ne veut cet argent que pour acheter une robe et une calèche. Si je lui donnais un cent ce serait comme si je le jetais par les fenêtres, Melly elle…

- Cessez de faire mine de vanter Mme Wilkes, une telle hypocrisie est insupportable ! Melanie a un époux, c'est à lui de faire en sorte de gagner suffisamment pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. »

Scarlett qui était occupée à se demander ce que signifiait « hypocrisie » se redressa en entendant les dernières paroles.

« Ashley est fort capable ! Mais Melly dilapide l'argent ! »

Rhett soupira lourdement.

« Arrêtons là voulez vous Scarlett, si nous continuons j'en viendrai à dire des choses que nous regretterions tous les deux. Je sors. Quand à vous, ne vous avisez pas d'aller demander un cent à Fanny ou je vous jure que vous recevrez un coup de fouet pour chaque pièce que vous lui aurez extorqué. »

Scarlett se raidit.

« Vous n'oseriez pas…

- A votre place je ne parierai pas là-dessus Scarlett. »

()()

Lorsque Rhett, enfin calmé, rentra quelques heures plus tard il trouva Scarlett attablée devant les mêmes livres de compte. Avec un soupir las, il s'approcha d'elle.

« Allons ma chérie, ne vous inquiétez donc pas tant. Nous pourrions donner cent dollar à chaque personne de cette ville sans pour autant devoir réduire notre train de vie. »

Scarlett posa un regard brillant sur lui.

« Vous avez donc tant d'argent que cela ? Où est-il donc caché ?

- Oh non Scarlett, je ne vous laisserai pas mettre vos jolis doigts crochus sur mon magot… Je n'ai pas l'intention de voir ma fortune engloutie dans d'interminables travaux à Tara ou servir à entretenir Ashley Wilkes. »

Scarlett rougit de rage et ébaucha le geste de se lever mais Rhett la retint.

« Il y a juste une chose que je ne comprends pas ma chère…

- Vous avez bu !

- Oui, je suis allé chez Belle où j'ai dépensé une somme folle en alcool et en mines rieuses.

- Et vous avez le culot de me le dire ! Combien avez-vous dépensé au juste ? »

Cette fois Rhett éclata franchement de rire et Scarlett lui adressa un regard mauvais.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

- Mais vous ma chère, là où tout autre femme s'inquiéterait des femmes que j'ai pu voir chez Belle, vous vous ne vous en faites que pour l'argent que j'y ai dépensé… Ce qui me ramène à la question que je me pose sur vous : Comment pouvez-vous à la fois être aussi avare et dépenser sans compter pour… disons pour Tara. » Termina Rhett avec une grimace.

Scarlett le toisa.

« Tara n'a rien à voir avec cette cruche de Fanny ou la maison de Belle Watling. C'est ma terre !

- Bon sang Scarlett vous parlez comme une irlandaise. »

Cette fois Scarlett blêmit.

« Sans Tara durant la guerre nous n'aurions rien eu à manger, Tara c'est quelque chose qui dure, quelque chose qui, qui,

- Chut, l'apaisa Rhett. Calmez-vous ma chérie, je ne voulais pas vous bouleverser. » Murmura t'il en la berçant contre lui, inquiet à la vue des larmes qu'il voyait briller dans les yeux de Scarlett.

Depuis qu'il la connaissait, Scarlett avait toujours été un roc. Une force. Mais lorsqu'elle parlait de Tara…

« Vous ne comprenez pas… Sanglota brutalement Scarlett. Vous ne pouvez pas, vous étiez trop occupé à vous amuser à la guerre.

- Une vraie partie de plaisir réellement, ironisa Rhett. Allons mon chou ne pleurez plus et expliquez-moi ce que je ne comprends pas. Je ferais un effort pour me mettre à votre niveau. »

Sans relever la moquerie des derniers mots, Scarlett se laissa guider jusqu'au fauteuil le plus proche tandis que Rhett la prenait sur ses genoux.

« Nous n'avions plus rien Rhett, plus que cinq balles de coton et rien pour nourrir toutes ces bouches. Et cet affreux Wilkerson, il a juré qu'il me prendrait Tara et…

- Chut, c'est fini tout ça mon chou. Murmura Rhett.

- Ils ne cessaient tous de se plaindre qu'ils avaient faim, sauf Melly, je dois admettre que Melly au moins oh et bien elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'utile mais elle se taisait… »

Rhett haussa le sourcil, surpris du ton que Scarlett employait pour parler de Melanie Wilkes, pour une fois loin du sarcasme dont elle agonisait d'habitude la jeune femme.

« J'ai du ramasser du coton comme une esclave, trimer mais je me suis promis que si on survivait à ça ni moi et les miens ne manquerions plus jamais de rien ! » Reprit Scarlett avec fougue.

Vaincu, Rhett la serra contre lui.

« Je crois que je comprends Scarlett. Et je vous promets que je ne laisserai pas une telle chose vous arriver de nouveau. Je ne plaisantai pas tout à l'heure, j'ai réellement assez d'argent pour ça. »

Les yeux à présent secs, Scarlett releva le visage vers lui.

« Combien d'argent au juste ? L'avez-vous compté ?

- Ma chère j'en ai trop pour compter, » sourit Rhett.

Cette fois les yeux de sa femme brillèrent de convoitise et il la souleva dans ses bras.

« Allons nous coucher, nous avons assez parlé pour ce soir…

- Vous me parlerez encore de votre argent ? » Lui demanda Scarlett.

Rhett rit alors qu'il la portait jusque dans leur chambre.

« Autant que vous le voudrez mais je ne vous dirais pas où il est, » plaisanta t'il.

Une moue mécontente lui répondit qu'il s'empressa de faire disparaitre d'un baiser. Les joues de Scarlett se creusèrent à leur tour et Rhett ne put retenir un élan de tendresse vers elle. Oui, Scarlett était avare et c'était sans nul doute le moindre de ses défauts mais, qu'il soit pardonné pour cela, c'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles il l'aimait.


End file.
